The Twelve Days of Nephilim Christmas
by Lady.Miraculous
Summary: This is a collection of twelve one shots leading up until Christmas. All of the pairings are themed from the song Twelve Days of Christmas - although for a few days I will be taking prompts! All one shots are christmas themed and most of the pairings will involve clary x jace, simon x isabelle or magnus x alec!
1. Chapter 1: Patridge in a Pear Tree

Just a note that this is based off a fun submission game I am doing off Tumblr which you can find by user name : **shadowhunterchristmas** as the main blog. All of my submissions will be under my personal tumblr **FARTHERTOFALL**. Also some of the days I will not be doing based on not reading the Infernal Devices! (big thanks to the reviewer who pointed out i had the wrong series put in there! see i warned you guys I only have read the mortal instruments : ) ) I don't know anything about Will and Tessa so I really can't write about them. That saying I still want a full 12 submissions for the purpose of posting on this fanfic. This means I WILL BE TAKING PROMPTS. I will be taking in **_THREE TO FOUR_ PROMPTS.** You can send these through me through private message or through my tumblr ask. Just make sure you mention its for the fanfic site! It can be a prompt for ANY MORTAL INSTRUMENT CHARACTERS that is some how Christmas Themed. You can specify characters if you'd like, or just a situation or a theme. I'd really love prompts to at least fill in the three submission days i won't be participating in so don't feel shy and send them in!

* * *

_**DAY 1: **_Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Prompt**: A scene depicting a park or a picnic.

_**Title: The Snow Wars**_

**Featuring**: Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabella, Alec and Magnus.

* * *

Clary packed the snow tight between her small hands, the cold wet substance went through her cotton pink gloves, numbing her fingers as she hunched down low in the crystalized meadow where Alec and Jace and Isabelle were known to train. Large icicles dripped from the skeletal outreach of the trees, she felt a chill race down her spine.

Despite her rosy cheeks, and running red nose she felt ready. She rolled her shoulders, kept her muscles ready. This was war.

"Partridge to Mistletoe. Partridge to Mistletoe. Over." The static was crisp in the wintery air, Simons voice chipped over the sound waves of the hand held walkie-talkies.

Clary picked it up and pushed her thumb down to talk, "I told you I didn't want my code name to be Mistletoe!"

"Well you declined Acidic Sludge so now your mistletoe," his voice came through, cheery and optimistic, "Anyways, Sparkles just rung in in his…own special way…the enemy troops are on their way. Over"

"I can't believe you got Magnus to join," Clary rolled her eyes, wondering if the warlock had discovered Simon's code name for him yet.

"Mistletoe you need to say over. And…don't break code! His name is sparkles. Over."

The static broke their communication. Clary grinned as she stomped her hands around another firm ball of snow, making a pile of twenty as she kneeled down behind the bank of snowdrift. The park was abandoned of those considered mundane. It was perfect for retribution.

A week ago, Jace had thought it would be cute to shove a ball of wet snow down her sweater. She had vowed vengeance – swift and severe. He wouldn't know when it was coming, or who it would come by – but mark Clary Fray's words, it would come.

Today…was that day.

They warmed up in the middle of the park, the weeds and flowers and emerald blades of grass stomped down by a thick six inches of snow from the blizzard New York had sustained for two days. Now the sun was out and blazing, it glimpsed off Jace's golden hair as he went through complicated, graceful flips and turns to warm up his muscles.

She aimed her arm back and picked up her walkie-talkie, "Three. Two. One."

As she stated over, Simon who was perched up in a tree (hence Clary's own nickname she had given him instead of Saber tooth as he had wanted to go by from the x-men comics) flew the first snow ball that landed as a wet sop right on the back of Isabelle's neck.

She stopped stiff, her hands instantly going to brush the burning icy sensation away from her neck. She whirled around, eyes seeing red, "Who did that?" she flicked her gold whip out with murderous intent.

Alec barely moved away from the edge of her whip as it flickered and slithered to life within her grasp. He moved his hand down to his stele and glared, tousling his dark tresses with a free hand. "Probably those werewolf kids again," he suggested, his tone terse. He'd have to talk to Luke about controlling the pack betters, teaching them not to mess with shadow hunters for starter.

Jace jumped next to her, shocked as a wet snowball slammed right into the left side of his face. He swept it away with his bare palm, starring with a little crease above his eyebrows.

Suddenly the sky was covered with snowballs, blue sparkling snowballs that rained down like an angel's wrath. Clary jumped out from the bank, tossing her own pitiful snowball as Magnus did his fine crafted work.

Simon untangled himself from the branches, falling in an oddly graceful movement, odd because Clary just wasn't used to him being graceful as a vampire yet. He grinned as he picked up a snow ball, nearly as white as his palm as he bounced it up and down, grabbing it as he cautiously walked forward to the rather large oddly shaped mold of snow that had captured three very annoyed and shocked looking shadow hunters.

"I'd say the war is ours," he grinned, Magnus stalked smoothly out from the brush, fingers sparkling blue as he headed over. His hair gel glinted in the sun, the metallic silver of his shirt hurt Clary's eyes if she looked directly at it.

Simon smirked at the warlock as his sparkly magic vanished from his talented fingers, "Gotta admit, still surprised you joined in."

Magnus smirked, "I had something to gain in this venture," he admitted, his yellow slit cat eyes gleaming with cocky intelligence.

Simon raised an eyebrow, "What's that?" he paused with the curiosity.

"An extremely cold and wet boyfriend who will want to change clothes a block away in my apartment," he grinned, the whites of his teeth flashing.

A hand broke free of the snow, clawing itself out. Jace's head soon emerged, tawny eyes glaring as he spotted the three responsible. The wet snow melted against his cheeks, sliding down the bridge of his scarlet nose as he pulled himself out to the shoulders. He eyed Clary, lips drawing into a smile.

"This is far from over Fray," he mumbled, continuing to struggle in the chest-high snow.

Clary blinked, her smile grew more pronounced, "Looks pretty over from where I'm standing."

And that was how the Snow Wars were won – though only temporary. Retribution shinned, in the shadow hunter's tawny eyes as he continued to fight to free himself from the warlock's trickery. And only one thing was certain.

Retaliation would be imminent.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Turtle Doves

This is day two - i got the question if there was going to be twelve chapters for each day and thats sort of how it works? There will be a chapter updated every single day leading up to Christmas. I'm doing day two a bit earlier tonight just because I already have it done so why not. So yes there will be twelve chapters in all and i'm jumping the gun a little bit on day two BUT ITS ALEC AND MAGNUS SO FORGIVE ME I GENERALLY HAVE A LOT OF EMOTIONS REGARDING THESE TWO. Thanks for the reviews and the follows and enjoy some malec!

* * *

_**DAY 1: **Two Turtle Doves_

**Prompt**: A scene with Alec and Magnus in it

_**Title: Under the Mistletoe **_

**Featuring**: Alec and Magnus, with cameo appearance of maia, jordon, simon, clary, isabelle and jace.

* * *

A faerie giggled, her shinny violent curls bounced around a magnetic and attractive slanted face, large golden orbs of trickery and deceit shimmered and glinted as she patted the warlocks arm. "We do look forward to your gatherings, Magnus," she snickered, that impish delight alive in her tawny eyes as she passed him by.

All in all, it was a successful gathering of underworlders coming together to celebrate the merry yuletide season in…their own special ways. Snow continued to fall from the ceiling, appearing from thin air and vanishing before it hit his wooden floors and turned into a puddle of water the warlock would have to mop up later.

He decorated in style and tradition, the gigantic emerald fir hung in the middle of the living room, and he had shoved the furniture away from its glorious centerpiece. Everyone had been invited to this celebration – warlocks, witches, faeries, vampires, werewolves…even a group of motley elves had shown up with a casket of brewed mugroot wine, a delectable specialty of theirs that was quite potent.

The only group his celebration lacked were nephilim, he hadn't quite felt jolly enough for the season to deal with them.

"Great party Magnus," Jordon and Maia walked in, a gift full of pairs of turtle doves on the paper wrapped in her small hands as her dark hair fell in buoyant, lively curls around her face. He stifled an expression of disdain.

There wasn't a doubt in his aged mind that if the werewolves knew who lived with Shelby…Sheldon….Shelly? Whatever. They would know, and tell the little Nephilim and then _he _would know. And Magnus wasn't ready to come to terms with thinking about his shadow hunter, that wasn't his to call his own anymore.

_Because he had lied. _

Magnus scowled, running a hand through his ebony silks as he accepted the gift from Maia and dropped it on the counter without a flicker of interest, "I don't remember inviting you." he articulated proudly, lifting his chin up at them. His cat eyes glowered in a small fit of pride and temper.

Now people just showed up at his house, nobody respected and feared him like they had in the past.

"…about that," Jordon's voice faded as he began to explain why they were there, but Magnus had stopped paying attention. His focus was past his shoulder and the sound of his voice, watching as the door swung open and a cloud of black clothes and proud faces came stomping in from the winter cold. Izzy was laughing, shaking the snow from Simpson's head as they walked in. Jace helped Clary out of her coat, smirking.

And then he stepped in, following behind in his usual lack of taste in clothes. He turned and shut the door from behind, face rosy from the cold as snow melted and slid down from his mop of dark cilium. Dark jeans. Dark sweater. Dark jacket over the sweater. His blue eyes were strained against the floor, and from this distance Magnus could see the way his muscles tensed under the sweater. He wondered what Isabelle must have threatened him with to come, and why she'd bother.

"…uhm…Magnus?...Magnus?" Jordan waved his hand in front of the warlock's face, which remained completely still, a statue of stunned granite. Jordan shrugged, turning to Maia and following her away from their suddenly listless corpse of a host.

Magnus didn't really remember reaching for the gift of wine from the elves. He popped open the cork, the green vines itched his knuckles as he tossed is head back and took a deep gulp. The chilled liquid trickled down his throat, bringing a toasty warmness down to his toes. He took a second gulp, and then a third one…and drank until he hit the bottom of the bottle.

Disappointment. Sadness. Loneliness. Grief. It all became a blur after that. He was happy, cheeks as rosy as the fur red and white Santa robe he wore. He moved in the skintight dark metallic pants, talked and chortled and visited all of his guests. Hours spanned by in the period of seconds, and he didn't seem to notice his grumpy shadow hunter again.

Not until he saw him, moping over by the Christmas tree, hands crossed over his broad shoulder and disheveled dark hair falling casually in front of his eyes.

"I have a gift for you," the liquor breathed heavily down Alec's cheek as he spun around him, his arms reaching out to grasp the boy's forearms with a tight grip.

Alec jammed his face up, shocked as he regarded Magnus. The last time he had seen him…well he didn't like to think of the last time he had seen Magnus, admitting to trying to cheapen him out of immortality. He hadn't been able to explain right, to use the right words so Magnus could realize why he had kept going to Camille.

_I should have just told you the truth, that I wanted to know the man I loved. _

The words hadn't come that night, and he had watched Magnus walk away, disappointed and hurt. And all Alec had struggled with was why, why he couldn't forgive him for one stupid mistake.

"A gift?" Alec raised an eyebrow, his tone tight on the defensive side as Magnus tightened his grasp on his arm and led him away from the crowd. They walked back down the hallway, and vanished into his bedroom. It had been redecorated since, the bed was a torn apart, sheet wrinkled and shoved down to the footrest – the bed he had slid into on numerous nights before.

There wasn't the usual…ostentatious glamor that he had grown accustomed to around Magnus, in fact the room seemed quite…bare and dark. Like someone was missing.

"Magnus I –," he paused, unsure of what to say. _I'm sorry? Again? It's Christmas? Stop being a dick and forgive me?_

That had been Jace's suggestion. It hadn't been overwhelmingly helpful, which wasn't a surprise since it came from Jace.

Magnus smiled, his eyes glanced upwards, and the little dangling mistletoe sprouted out from the ceiling, its bold colors of evergreen and cherry glistened, "Mhmm," and then he jerked Alec by the shoulders, and crashed his lips to his.

It was one of those all consuming kisses, where all of the loss and the longing intertwined and brought them together, seconds passing and the force of the kiss growing stronger, and stronger. Magnus entertained his arms around Alec, and Alec seemed to grip onto Magnus – as if either one of them let go they would fall apart again.

There was the liquor on Magnus's breath though, and as he felt the warlock start to slide his hand down his spine to the hem of his jacket, Alec forced himself to pull away and hold him at arms length.

"You won't be pleased with yourself, or me in the morning," he pointed out, frustrated and his cheeks red.

Magnus's breath came out shaky for a moment, and the mistletoe withered, "You don't want my gift."

Alec struggled for the right words – he wanted the gift. He _really, really _wanted the gift. And all the right words, the things he should have said…suddenly they were there, "This is my gift to you," he reasoned, gripping Magnus's hand, "That I love you, and the next time you kiss me it will be because you've forgiven me."

He stepped back, eyeing the warlock with such twisted affliction of desire and pain and the love that threatened to burn him alive. Alec managed to jerk his chin upwards, and hold himself in regards of proud and confidant, "And I will get you to forgive me," he promised, before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3: Three French Hens

I'll be totally honest here – for this prompt I wasn't quite sure what to write, so just enjoy the Malec and pretend that this scene couldn't have easily of taken place in Magnus's apartment. I could REALLY use any sort of prompt for day four (which is technically today...oops i'm a bit behind). Otherwise it will be whatever my scattered brain can come up with.

* * *

_**DAY 3: **__Three French Hens_

**Prompt**: A Foreign Country/Language

_**Title: Christmas in London **_

**Featuring**: Alec/Magnus

* * *

"….Alexander," an elongated pause followed the sound of extreme disappointment, the alto tone brisk in shame and regret. Magnus stepped out of the bathroom, steam hissing into the colder air of the room. He held up a ragged piece of glittering fabric that had been shoved down the toilet.

Alec glanced up and had the decency to seem surprised, "Hmm, wonder how that got there," he mused quaintly, drawing back the dark curtains. The London tower loomed on the horizon, it would strike noon soon. He believed they had reservations…somewhere. He hadn't exactly been paying attention when Magnus had described it to him in enthusiasm last night.

The shadow hunter had been preoccupied in…other matters when focusing on a rather exposed and revealing Magnus. He couldn't hold it against him for forgetting about the restaurant he had been babbling about.

"This is extremely fashionable here, I'll have you know," Magnus held up the ragged silk – hard to tell if it had been a scarf or something else. If it had been a scarf Alec might have considered wearing it, just to appease and amuse Magnus.

But it hadn't been a scarf. It had been a shirt. An extremely revealing and tantalizing silk shirt and there was no way in hell he was going out into public in that. Besides, his clothes were fine. He gave a Magnus a pointed look and decided to tell him those exact words.

"My clothes are fine."

"Your clothes are perfect," Magnus agreed, giving Alec reason to pause at being agreed to. "If you're going to slay demons and drench yourself in their guts and blood. Now a five star restaurant on the other hand? They'll think your robbing them."

"What's wrong with that?" Alec's voice rose in challenge. He couldn't help it; he didn't like his clothes getting picked on. Besides. This was vacation. It was vacation for _Christmas. _Which meant he could wear anything he damn well pleased.

"I'd just prefer they ask if we want candlelight and violins instead of calling the cops."

"We could always go somewhere…less.." he paused, throwing his hands in the air as if to gesture to what he was trying to say.

Magnus only narrowed his eyes, "We can get McDonalds in America, Alec," he reminded his shadow hunter gruffly, running a hand through his ebony silks.

Alec groaned, "Fine. I'll find something not black."

"I'm not sure you packed anything not black," Magnus pointed out as he padded back barefoot into the bathroom. He dressed what he considered to be a cut above casual and walked out prepared to cringe at whatever Alec had managed to dig up that wasn't black.

He stood in casual jeans, a dark blue sweater stretched over his chest, emphasizing the muscles. He was pulling on a dark jacket, which Alec didn't think counted considering he could take it on and off. He raised an eyebrow as Magnus stepped out, opening his arms, "Satisfied?"

Magnus gave him a slow once over, and grinned, "I believe I won't be completely until we come back tonight," he amended with a smirk.

"We could always stay in….get room service…" Alec tried, running a hand through his mop of dark hair.

Magnus laughed, "And spend our Christmas Eve missing out on the atmosphere of beautiful London? I don't think so.

"Worth a shot," Alec shrugged, grabbing a knife from the bed and slipping it into his pocket. He smirked as he turned towards Magnus and walked towards him. His hands soothed down his shirt – a bold color of plum. He leaned in, pressed his lips against his warlock and felt the warmth flow all the way to his toes.

Magnus smiled, lips curving under the kiss as he yanked Alec against the wall, a different sort of hunger tightened in his belly, "Then again, perhaps we could see London tomorrow," he growled heavily into his ear.

Alec's fists tightened against the back of his sweater, he shifted his weight forward and slammed Magnus back against the wall, the kiss intensifying as his lips crashed deeper. He slid his lips up to Magnus's ear, sapphire eyes sparkling, "You did say you were hungry…"

"I'm growing more and more starved by the minute," Magnus snapped, and suddenly his fingers were sparkling blue and Alec found the vulnerability of his flesh open to the cold stream of air in the hotel room.

He glanced down and frowned, his bare chest exposed. "That's cheating," he frowned as Magnus's laughter vibrated in the background. The warlock's talented fingers against his chest sent his heart slamming against his chest, breath choked into his throat.

Well, this was one way to celebrate Christmas Eve in London.


	4. Chapter 4: Four Calling Birds

Sorry these are a tad late! You get Day 4 and 5 in one night. So I really liked the idea of the prompt I got called 'prank calling simon' with the play on four calling birds. Of course I couldn't think of a good prank so it more or less became a Christmas themed teasing of Simon. All for good natured fun, I assure you. ; ) Anything that is _**like this is simon texting other people! **_If it's just in a bold format with no italic, it's the other person texting him – I think its pretty clear what's going though and who is texting who so enjoy!

_**DAY 4: **__Four Calling Birds_

**Prompt**: A prompt suggestion! Prank Calling Simon

_**Title: The Gift That Never Stops Giving**_

**Featuring**: Simon, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus.

* * *

**LOL. SIMON. U WILL NVR GUESS WHAT HAPPENED. **

_**Uhm. Jace leaned so close into a reflection of water admiring himself that he accidently fell in?**_

**Ha. Ha. Very Funny Simon. No. I found your old dungeons and dragons costume. **

_**I'm missing the joke here Fray. **_

**Izzy was with me. **

…_**. Izzy as in Creepy stink eye Izzy down on Forth Street near the funny smelling hot dog stand?**_

**You wish. **

_**Shit. There goes any credit I had at seeming cool. **_

**On the bright side I don't think this set you back to far…**

Simon swore and shoved his cell phone back into his pocket. It vibrated at least six times as he walked through the park, basking in the sunshine for the day – times like these he didn't mind being called Daylighter. Not when it meant being able to see the sun and live to tell the tale.

Well, sort of lived to tell the tale. The phrase didn't exactly work for him considering he was unfortunately dead and all. He ignored the vibrations of the phone, since it was Clary finding amusement at his expense. If there was one thing he was hoping would have stayed buried deep in her closet..it was his old dungeons and dragons uniform.

Four years ago he thought it was pretty cool. And four years ago he hadn't been seeing a girl like Isabelle Lightwood. He wasn't quite sure what she saw in him, but whatever it was probably didn't merit enough attention to deal with a guy who _used his mothers old purple fur coat to cut into a cloak. _

Shit. He was so single again. Actually, had he ever been not single? Izzy had never made it clear, he only really knew if she caught him with another girl he would probably end up back six feet under - dead or undead. Luckily for him he didn't want to see anyone but Isabelle. There was just…something incredibly attractive about her, like the fact she was painfully way out of her league.

Sort of like how Princess Leia was out of Chewbacca's league.

He reminded himself instantly to never give that comparison out loud. Clary had been teaching Jace the miracles of Google and he would never live it down if he did a search run under images of the brown haired furry character.

His phone vibrated loudly again. Simon yanked it out and glanced down at the text.

**How many poor purple rabbits suffered in the making of this hideous cloak? FYI. I'm not sure even I can make it work. **

It was Clary's number, but he was about ninety nine percent sure it was Jace who had either stolen it and was amusing himself or Clary had completely gone to the dark side of girlfriend zone, where they forgot about their smart, caring and considerate best friends who had been that shoulder to lean on for years and allowed their jack ass boyfriends to ridicule them.

He scowled and kept walking, trying to find his good mood again. It was hard when his phone kept vibrating in his pocket.

**Do you want matching boots for Christmas? I know where to get a pair. XOXO – IZZY**

He nearly slapped his head to his forehead, like they do in all the cartoons. Instead he agitatedly punched in a few words in the text addressed back to Isabelle.

_**NO! IT WAS FOUR YEARS AGO FOR CHRIST SAKE!**_

**FINE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL.**

The snarl worked its way through his throat as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He just wouldn't answer again. No matter how much it vibrated or rang, he was going to ignore it. He set off, walking farther away from the town and deeper into the woods, sure that sooner or later that forest serenity would hit him and he would find inner peace.

At least that's what worked for Hemingway, and if it worked for him maybe it would work for Simon.

Of course Hemingway didn't have a cell phone and obnoxious shadow hunters with a lack of demons to kill. His phone vibrated every two seconds in his pocket. Finally, despite knowing better, he yanked it out again. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." he snarled, and hesitated…and then pushed the video.

Isabelle's face lit up across his screen, "SIMON LEWIS IT IS EXTREMLY BAD MANNERS TO IGNORE A GIRL LIKE ME. WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT. First off how could you _ever _think this was in style? We have some serious education to do regarding your wardrobe. I hope you realize my Christmas gift to you is the gift of _style! _Look at this! Even the fabric is trying to run away from itself," it was true the coat was shedding purple little tuffs everywhere.

At the time he had thought he made a pretty bad ass high leveled warlock. In fact he was sure Magnus might even agree with him. Without thinking of the consequences he snapped a picture of the video of the cloak and sent it to Alec.

_**Ask M if he would wear this.**_

…**.who gave you my number? And no. We already know he would. **

_**ITS IMPORTANT. JUST ASK HIM. **_

**Jdskfjdsakl FINE.**

He found he enjoyed Alec's nonverbal tantrums better than his vocal ones. He stuck his phone in his pocket and waited. It didn't take long. It vibrated quickly and he pulled it out. The unknown number flashed with the text message showing one in waiting. He assumed it was Magnus.

**First off. I am incredibly insulted you would assume for a second I, the great Warlock Magnus Bane, would wear something that hideous. If you need fashion advice Simon you only had to ask. Don't yell at Alec. **

He scowled. Of course now he was being yelled at for yelling at the other Lightwood kid, when they were both surely enough to handle it. With that battle obviously lost he sent one last text message, grinding his teeth through he whole thing.

**Fine. I accept the gift of style for Christmas. **

He caught one glance of Isabelle giving him the winky triumphant face before he locked his fingers around his cell phone…and turned on the silence button. He felt a breath of relief as he pocketed the phone and continued to walk with the sun dipping low.

The true gift of Christmas he found at that moment – was the gift of _**silence.**_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! Remember the true gift of christmas is the gift of reviews. ;D _**


	5. Chapter 5: Five Golden Rings

So I totally loved the prompt I received for this one as well, I just already had day five written up for tumblr (and honestly I loved it so much I may do a one shot prompt on if if there is an interest in it. Its five stories behind Magnus and the five rings he wears that Alec asks about). Its a very creative idea, if there's a desire for it, i'll do it.

Days I could really use prompts for is Day 7 which is seven swans a swimming and Day 10, Ten Lords a Leaping and if anyone has an amazing idea for the 12th day let me know! I'm not crazy about the prompt for the tumblr game. I may possibly write on the institute where Caleb came from who is my original in my story Forsaken Hearts (_which takes after city of lost souls and is worth a read I promise.) _Okay shameless promoting over.

_**DAY 5: **__Five Golden Rings _

**Prompt**: A Wedding Scene

_**Title: Jocelyn and Luke's Wedding Day**_

**Featuring**: Luke, Jocelyn and Clary

* * *

Luke tugged anxiously on the tie, he looked ridiculous in black tie affairs. The suit was too…formal. The clothing was too…stiff. His hair was way too…short and stiffer than his clothes with hair gel. Jocelyn didn't care about all of this. She knew he wasn't a man who walked around in a crisp tuxedo.

His suggestion last night to run away to Vegas and elope suddenly sounded like a very good idea, and not a kidding gesture. His entire pack was out there, cameras ready to take snap shots of their fearless leader wearing a tuxedo. He yanked on his tie again, face strained.

_Who are you trying to fool? You are a down worlder. You aren't good enough for her. You never were. Your kind are disgusting, she should be revolted by you. _

Of course it wasn't Luke's thoughts in his head, not his voice who condemned himself so harshly based on a demonic infection. It was Valentine, a presence he never could free himself from completely. For too long had he followed as a shadow under that man – too long had he idolized and looked up to him. But that was Lucian, foolish and able minded. Of course Jocelyn wouldn't have looked at Lucian and seen a man able to protect her.

Luke though, he had fought numerous pack leaders to take charge. He had defied the clave. He had kept her daughter safe for over sixteen years. Luke was someone worth looking at, worth marrying. Thoughts of Valentine would not defile this day. Their was a brisk knock at the door, and Clary popped her head in, smiling brightly in the pretty gold bridesmaid dress as she walked in.

"Your tie's crooked," she frowned as she walked forward and managed to fix it for him. She had done the same to Simon's not five minutes ago. If Isabelle saw him walking around with a crooked tie he would have been toast. Of course she hadn't had to fix Jace's tie – he was _perfect. _And currently was walking around basking in the glory of being himself in a suit while women gawked at him.

Too bad for them he was already called for. "You look handsome," she promised him, beaming up as she brushed the lint from his shoulders and laughed at his constrained face.

"Just promise me this is the last wedding I'll be attending in at least five years," he mumbled, glancing down at her with a serious expression.

Clary figured she knew what he was hinting at and nodded, "Ugh. Luke. No. I am so not ready for anything near that," she coughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. Jace. Propose? Wedding? That was sort of a stretch considering she was sixteen and already planned on spending her life with him. Weddings could wait.

_Annoying white dresses you can't breath in can definitely wait. _

Now wedding cake on the other hand, was an excellent reason to have a wedding. She had sample tasted her mothers for over two hours and was giddy at the thought of having a slice of the winning selection today. She hoped she chose the chocolate triple divinity. "C'mon we have to get you in place for mom!" she hooked her arm around Luke and walked him through the door.

He nodded and followed after her, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt nervous, why should he feel nervous? This was all he had ever wanted. He had loved Jocelyn for years, and had been content in being next to her, the best friend. The last time he had stood at her wedding as the best man, and the haunted expression in his eyes as she was married was reflected in his eyes.

Today he was the groom though, it was every dream he had never dared to dream coming to realization. He followed Clary through, the ice melting off his feet with each step. By the time they were outside and towards the beautiful alter crafted in the middle of the eloquent bright green field he was feeling calmer.

"Think you can find the rest of the way yourself? I have to pull Jace away from the punch bowl he's been starring at himself for far too long," she teased as she padded Luke's arm.

Luke nodded, "I'll be fine, its you I'm worried about," his eyes glinted as he bent down and kissed her forehead, "Be careful, pulling Jace away from his own reflection could be dangerous."

Clary snickered as she walked off.

Luke settled himself next to the alter; his hands were tight as he rubbed them together and waited for the music to start. It seemed a painfully long time it took for the piano music to sway through and people to take their seats. He peeled his eyes open as the music took a crescendo and grew. From the corner the first revelation of silk blew around the corner.

Jocely turned around the bend, dressed all in white as it flowed eloquently down her beautiful figure, those deep intelligent and caring eyes beaming from under the veil. Her pace was quickening and suddenly the world had turned, revolving around the two of them. Everything felt completely right.

And it was the last time Luke ever heard Valentine's voice in his head again.

* * *

**Because Valentine is too busy whispering into people's heads _review._**Clever addition to the story, right? Right.


	6. Chapter 6: Six Geese-A-Laying

Okay so I've always wanted to write Jace and Clary's first 'mundane' form of a date. So I think this is the perfect opportunity to do this! It will be semi-Christmas themed because this is the twelve days of Christmas! Thanks everyone for all of the follows, reviews and some of the prompt suggestions I received!

_**DAY 3: **_Six Geese-a-Laying

**Prompt**: A Jace and Clary Scene

_**Title: Catch Me**_

**Featuring**: Jace / Clary and a cameo appearance from Isabelle

* * *

"I can't wear these. I'll break my ankle," Clary sighed as she unhooked the tiny little buckle around her ankle, the thin three-foot inch heel barely supporting the weight of her body. They were gorgeous shoes – as red as blood and instantly brought thoughts of _passion _or _sensual_ to mind. Isabelle could have any boy wrapped around her finger in them.

Clary felt like a clown. She rubbed half of the make-up of and ripped her hair out from the bun Isabelle had just spent the last half an hour doing.

"CLARY!" Isabelle snarled as she grabbed the girl's hands to stop her from doing the rest of the damage, "Have you gone mad? That took me an hour!"

"Jace is just going to undo it as soon as we leave the institute,' Clary whined. Her entire mood during this whole afternoon had been moping and pouting around as Isabelle tried her best to help her. She felt suddenly guilty for the pitiful behavior she had given Izzy. She had just been excited to help the moment Clary had told her of her plans.

Jace had never lived a mundane life. She doubted he really understood what a real date entailed. She thought it would be a kick to drag him around town, force him into mundane couple activities that she realized she wanted to experience. A night with no demon hunting, no talk of the clave and definitely no training or conversing with vampires and faeries or warlocks.

She had proposed her plan to Isabelle – which had been her first mistake. It meant she had spent the last three hours a prisoner inside these four pallid walls as Izzy kept trying on different eye shadows and playing with her hair.

"I've never met a girl more resilient against make up!" Izzy pouted, throwing the lipstick against the wall as she stormed back to her closet and yanked out a sheer top, "I suppose you're going to say no to this too? Why don't you just go naked for all the bother you are giving with your clothes," she gave Clarys jeans and black t-shirt a once over, grimacing in pain.

Clary's cheeks blushed red at the bold suggestion as she stood up from the feminine, white vanity table, "Its snowing outside…I'll have a coat on it wouldn't matter what I wear under it,"

"Yes it will! And you are _not _wearing that hideous puffy marshmallow jacket you walked over in," she tossed a pair of black leggings at Clary, and then a form fitting white cashmere sweater. "Put it on!" she demanded, grinding her teeth.

Partly terrified for her life, Clary obeyed and changed, stripping down quickly and pulling the clothes on. She barely caught the knitted cap and stuffed it over her ears before Izzy handed her a dark blue slender felt coat. "Happy?" she asked as she gestured towards herself.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "The hair up would have looked better. Go find Jace before he gets sucked into training for the rest of the night."

Clary smirked as she quickly made her escape out the door. She'd have to somehow mend the bridge with Isabelle later. Maybe she could agree to go shopping with her something. She headed down stairs and grabbed Jace's coat, already knowing where to find him.

The sound of footprints echoed in the training room, the acoustics were excellent, although she had never heard anyone listen to music while they trained. She tossed the jacket at Jace's back, and he whipped around quick to catch it. He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at what she tossed at him.

"Put it on," she smirked, and headed back out the door. The fastest way to get Jace's attention…was to leave him guessing what she was thinking. It was ten seconds before he was suddenly at her side, sneaking up on her and barely making a sound as he stuffed his arms inside of the jacket.

"Awfully demanding tonight," he pointed out, smirking as those golden curls fell into his eyes. He could have been mistaken for an angel – if it wasn't for that devilish smirk and impish glow in his eyes.

"Yeah well, we're spending the night out. No training until tomorrow," frankly if she trained one more minute longer she was going to collapse. She had known it would be rigorous but _damn. _She had miscalculated.

Jace grinned, "We could stay in and do different training," he suggested with a teasing simper.

"Nope. I've got this night all planned out," she smiled then, slipping her hand through his. The soft touch of his skin against hers caused little sparks to go off in her head, and she felt her stomach tightened with desire and anticipation. The smallest touch and she was walking on air around Jace.

"Oh boy." He couldn't quite keep the worry out of his voice.

Clary turned and glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just means that nothing you ever plan goes right, can't blame a guy for being worried."

Clary narrowed her eyes, "Well. I'm trying to take my ungrateful boyfriend out on a very carefully planned date, so he better start feeling more appreciative!"

She hadn't meant to snap, but the words came out terse and her tone strained. It caught him off guard, the entire notion that that's what tonight was caught him off guard. He turned, and suddenly smiled a dazzling look down at her.

"_That's _what you are doing?" he questioned, his smile grew as he stopped and ran a hand up and down her arm.

"Trying," Clary muttered with a scowl.

"Okay," he smiled, leaned down and pressed his lips soft and apologetic against her own. She accepted the apology with a murmur of acceptance and a slight groan as he deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers up in her red curls. She had to be the one to break off the kiss, gasping for breath as she pressed a hand against his chest.

"If you keep doing that, we're never going to get out of here," she warned, her cheeks flamboyant in color.

Jace grinned, "You just can't deny my expertise kissing talent," he retorted, giving a cocky sneer as she rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door.

The snow trickled down her back, small flakes fell from the dark sky as they moved soundlessly, feet softly crunching in the snow as Clary kept warm by sinking into Jace's side. He looked dangerous in the effulgent light glow of the street lamps. The black jacket hung over his body, hood up over his face as his two pale golden eyes observed everything. She watched as some people kept an uneasy eye and seemed to cross the street – or a young woman starred with jealousy before shuffling past them.

These were extremely common occurrences Clary had noticed whenever she went out with Jace. She assumed the expressions of concern were aimed at him. She was about as threatening looking as a puppy dog.

Jace was quiet next to Clary, his contentment was filled with being next to her. If her plans did fall through and all they accomplished was becoming cold through the bone, he would still have enjoyed the night. Spending time with her was all he asked her. All the time in the world wouldn't be enough – all eternity wouldn't be enough.

"This way," she dragged him through central park, the air unfurled past her lips in small wisps of grey smoke.

The sound of Christmas music could be heard, and all of the trees were lit up, tiny bright sparkles of light gleaming in the fir branches of evergreen. Red ribbons wrapped around the posts of the old coble bridge as Clary and Jace passed over it, and continued to follow the marked path. Strings of light ran from tree to tree, lighting up the way to the frozen pond, where the music continued to softly play over the loud speakers.

All types of people and skaters were enjoying the rink that night. There were couples hand in hand, and friends laughing as they tripped and nearly fell on their faces. Children dashed around on their skates, some professional skaters made spins and jumps and leaps that caused the rest to seem awkward at best.

Clary beamed up at Jace as she quickened her pace, "I'll have you know," she instructed, "I've been skating since I was four. I hope you can keep up."

Jace smirked, "I'm up for the challenge," he assured her as she went to the rental booth set up and got them a pair of skates.

It wasn't long before they were both on the ice, the stars sprinkled out over them, winking down as the two held hands and smoothly moved around the rink. It didn't surprise Jace how well he took to the ice, though he promised he had never skated before. He was naturally well balanced and coordinated; of course this wouldn't change on ice.

"Do you like your date so far?" Clary tipped her chin up to stare at him as he asked. He lifted his hands to frame his face and they slowed in the middle of the pond, he leaned forward, brushing his lips softly against hers, the warm seeped in towards her toes. She smiled against his lips, her hands clinging to his forearms as her body nestled against his, the heat uncurled from between them despite the thick winter coats.

"I love doing anything with you," he promised, running the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone, the soft blush spread against her pale moonlight skin in the evening, "But yes, it's a very good date." He leaned forward, kissed her a little rougher and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her towards him and the sudden jerk put her off balance. An eep sound came from her lips as the tip of her blade hit the ice and she slammed forward against his chest. He caught her of course, both arms wrapped around her waist as he held her tight against him and smirked down at her.

"If you wanted to be in my arms so badly Fray, you only had to ask," he teased, winking down at her.

Clary smirked, wrapping her fingers against the lapels of his black winter jacket. "Just as long as you catch me," she warned with a teasing tone.

He grinned, kissing the tip of her nose, "Always," he promised.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! : )**


	7. Chapter 7: Seven Swans-A-Swimming

Hey everyone you are all fabulous with sending me reviews and follows, 333 thanks so much! Also just to answer the remark from the guest about Jocelyn wearing a white wedding dress – I chose that mundane color instead of a traditional gold shadow hunter wedding because of Luke being a down worlder, they would have to do a traditional mundane wedding. Really great comment though!

_**DAY 7: Seven Swans-a-Swimming**_

**Prompt**: Water or the color blue

_**Title: Splash Zone**_

**Featuring**: Alec, Magnus, Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon!

* * *

"Jace. Cut it out. Where the hell are we going?" Alec was irritable. They had been walking for over half an hour, blindly following the arrogant, cheerful blonde with his smug little knowing grin tugging on his lips as he led them merrily through the flea bitten colored world. The enchanting snow had begun to melt, and the outlining grey of concrete buildings were left exposed, shattering the illusion of a crystalized city.

"Patience, Alec…is a virtue," he responded, shrugging his shoulders without being bothered by Alec and his piss poor attitude.

Alec scowled, dipping his shoulders as he sulked along. Not even Magnus's appearance could lift his spirits. He had wanted to stay home, and not go slushing out through winter. He had wanted to remain next to the fireplace, enjoy the hot blaze of heat across his face.

But of course Jace had come in with different plans, yelling at the lot of them that Clary needed them in some dinky location half way across town and they had to leave _right now. _And he hadn't had time to switch his jacket so he was freezing, and his shoes had a hole in the heel and melted snow was leaking into his sock.

"We have arrived," Jace announced grandly, standing in front of a run down high school, the one Clary used to attend and the one Simon continued to. It looked more like a prison than a school, silver glinting metal detectors standing outside the door.

Isabelle scoffed, "Why are we at a mundane high school?" she asked, "I swear Alec if you tell me patience is a virtue…" she warned, allowing the threat to go unfinished so Jace could fill it in with his own creativity.

"Have I ever led you astray?" Jace seemed mildly irritated as he shoved the doors opened and they walked through. Clary was at the end of the hall, pacing back and forth as Simon remained, arms across his chest as he leaned against a wall casually. His hair was in his eyes and Clary seemed too nervous to stop pacing.

She turned and saw them, letting out a gasp of relief, "Finally! I can't believe you took so long! There's a demon _swimming _in the damn swimming pool! Thank god everyone is on Christmas Vacation," if Simon hadn't forgotten his history book and had begged Clary to come back and grab it she never would have noticed the strange energy coming from the swimming pool, her demon detector had gone off, blinking and ringing rapidly.

She had wanted to take care of it herself, prove herself – but Simon had talked sense into her.

"Well, one look at me and that demon will flee in terror,' Jace reassured her, smirking, "because I, am that great," he insisted and stepped through the doors of the swimming pool with his fingers grasping a sharp knife.

The room was empty, ripples moving in the pool before quieting. Jace leaned around the side, the depth was clean and clear though and nothing lurked below. He frowned, turning to Clary. "Might want to get your eyes checked, Fray," he suggested frankly.

"What? It was there! I didn't see it!"

"Mhmm," this came from several people in the room, causing Clary to flush and turn around, defending her very sane brain that had noticed something evil in here. She heard a splash and turned around, panicked in thinking the demon had dragged Jace in.

No. He had just stripped his shirt off and gone for a swim. She starred at him with her jaw practically hitting the ground.

"I know, I am gorgeous to look at Clary but really…" he swam to the side, beaming up at her with a cute grin, "You don't have to look so surprised, I mean you've always known I'm incredibly good looking."

She made something of a groan and a moan…it hit in the middle and caused her to place her face in her hands and hide her shame. "Jace. Wayland. I am going to. Drown. You." she muttered through clenched teeth. Suddenly she felt his hand wrap around her ankle.

And he yanked her in.

The water was cold. She came up gasping for air and shrieking, shoving his chest hard with her palm as she sputtered out water. "DAMN IT JACE!" was all she managed to say before he smirked and dunked her.

When Clary came up Magnus was suddenly stripping down, winking at Alec as Isabelle flung herself into a canon ball. Only Simon remained far away, pressed to the wall as he watched them with cautious eyes.

Nobody was going to be throwing him in. He set his eyes into a leer, and scowled heavily as Isabelle tried to wave him over.

"No thanks. I'm good." he insisted, arms crossed over his chest protectively. His mother had never invested in swimming lessons. At best he could do a pathetic puppy dog paddle. He wasn't about to dive in there and look like a total idiot in front of Isabelle. Although, she probably already knew he was an idiot.

"C'mon Sanford, don't be a grump," Magnus retorted from the shallow end, his fingers sparkled and with Alec's back turned a huge wave of water piled up and washed over him, drenching the boy from head down.

Alec spun around, blue eyes sparkling with temper, "What was that for?" he snarled.

"You know how I enjoy you all wet and –,"

"I think that's enough of a description," Alec muttered quickly, speaking up loudly enough to cut off whatever Magnus was about to say.

Clary never would find out what combination of wet and something else Magnus enjoyed about Alec. She considered this a blessing as she swam over to the side and glanced up at Simon. "C'mon Simon," she patted the side of the cement. With his cautious eyes he walked over and slumped down, swinging his legs over the edge slightly.

Isabelle pouted from the middle of the pool, "Oh come off it Simon, get in the water!"

"Maybe vampires melt!" he defended, his eyes hot, "AND MY NAME IS SIMON," he shouted it loudly, his voice bouncing across the room in an echo.

"Simon, vampires don't melt," Clary rolled her eyes at him and slapped the water playfully, but she didn't try to yank him in.

He kept an observing, wary expression as he slipped off his socks and shoes and slid off his shirt before carefully easing into the water.

"See. You aren't melting," Clary pointed out, smug as she swam back over to shove Jace under water.

He came up sputtering and turned around, barely catching her red hair as she dove under water and away from him. He grinned, watched her move and twist gracefully and admired her for a moment. Sure, in the beginning he had been disappointed not to find a demon here – but in the end…this was a pretty good Christmas miracle.

A day where they were able to just…have fun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to Review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Eight Maids-A-Milking

Looks like I am getting out Day 7 and Day 8 together! Hopefully you guys enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this one and exposing some of Isabelle's cooking. Day Nine Prompt is a ball! So if anyone had specific prompts involving a Christmas Ball, or a specific couple let me know. Right now I am thinking maybe some Magnus 3

_**DAY 8: **_Eight Maids-a-Milking

**Prompt**: A scene with Simon and Isabelle

_**Title: Christmas Cookies **_

**Featuring**: Isabelle and Simon!

* * *

"Oh Simon!" Isabelle's voice cheered as the gawky vampire boy walked into the room and starred at her. She didn't seem to notice his eyes lingering and how distracted he suddenly was. She continued to smile and hum in content with the small kitchen Jordon had in his apartment. The counter was spread out in a disaster area. Plastic sheets littered the space, frosting was smeared on the marble, cookie cutters piled high in the sink and a mixing bowl of brown goo sludge took up half of the space.

Though it was hard to tell if Simon was starring at the mess, or rather Isabelle in the short slit red dress she wore that proudly showed off her shadow hunter marks, all of the silver little scars on her tantalizing flesh. She must have come over in a long cloak to hide those marks from the mundane population. Her black hair fell in her face as the buzzer went off on the stove and she reached forward, smacking the oven open and pulling out the sixth batch of Christmas cut cookies in small shapes of trees, wreaths, snow men and stars.

Simon thanked the stars he was a vampire. He had heard horror stories about Isabelle and her cooking. He was saved in this one regard. Eating a cookie would mean he was literally forced to throw it up later. Isabelle would never put him through that.

"Smells like Christmas," he complimented her, moving forward to find the blood chilled in the refrigerator. His fangs slid out, lacking enthusiasm. He hated cold blood – it was so much better warm. Sort of like how he had hated cold pizza as a human.

There were some things that just weren't meant to be in the world. Eating cold pizza was one of them.

Isabelle beamed at the compliment. She was so good at so many other things, he never got why she seemed particularly interested in proving she was a good cook and then becoming so insulted and hurt when each time what she cooked was something the scavengers in the alleyways would have turned their noses up at.

Jace once mentioned if a homeless man had to pick between starvation or isabelle's cooking he would pick starvation.

These were words Simon had never repeated to Isabelle. She just seemed so happy cooking the slightly burnt cookies. They seemed harmless enough.

And how could she really mess up cookies? He watched as she grabbed the salt, and his face went very still as she poured in practically the entire contents.

"Uhm…Iz…" he mumbled, interrupting her holiday humming to frosty the snowman. Man, she was really in the Christmas mood.

Isabelle spun around, dropping the nearly empty bottle of salt, "Its too bad you can't try one and let me know how it tastes," she eyed him, slightly hopeful as she reached for the vanilla extract and dumped half of the contents in.

Simon shuffled his feet, "Yeah, that's too bad. I bet I'm really missing out," he smiled sheepishly at her.

"I mean…one wouldn't kill you."

Uh. Oh.

No….

No….

_NO. _

"It could," he looked panicked, his cheeks red as he stepped back, away from the murdering cookies.

Isabelle dropped the spoon in the bowl, her eyes narrowed, "No. It couldn't." she snapped irritably. She placed her hands on her hips.

Oh god. Not the hands on the hips move.

Anything but the hands on the hip move. That was the he was in serious trouble and had just screwed up move.

"Well…we don't…we don't know that….vampire's drink blood. See? Blood." He lifted the bottle up and sucked on it to prove it.

"I KNOW WHAT VAMPIRES DRINK SIMON!" she screamed, her lips curling in dissatisfaction. "Its one miserable cookie! I thought you said you liked my cooking!"

He sighed, looking down on the cheerful santa she had frosted with red frosting, the jolly little sprinkles across it. He looked up at her expecting and face and hesitantly picked it up. The cookie starred at him, santa grinning in mockery as he placed it against his teeth and winced while biting through. It tasted like salt and play dough.

And he knew what play dough tasted like, because Clary had dared him to eat a whole green tube once when they were kids.

He forced the smile to come to his mouth as he chewed, "Mmm…really….good…Isabelle…" the cookie was hard, it cracked against his teeth as he forced the bite down and looked up at her. She seemed appeased.

"See, I told you it was fine!" she smiled, happily walked over to kiss him, her lips tasted like sugar compared to the santa he had just forced down his throat. She hummed happily against the kiss, breaking away and then spinning around to bake more cookies.

He knew the cookie would come up and into the trash later – but for now he grinned. Because he had only had to endure one bite, and Alec and Jace would have six trays of cookies to get rid of.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed and remember to review to avoid eating Isabelle's christmas cookies! : D _**


	9. Chapter 9: Nine Ladies Dancing

Okay I know now my days are technically past Christmas. I was on vacation and couldn't post like I thought I would be able to due to no internet connection ( see its really not my fault! ) the good news is _I finally read clockwork angel and clockwork prince! _Which means crossovers because c'mon. The gang in Victorian times? That is way too hilarious to pass up.

_**DAY 9: **_Nine Ladies Dancing

**Prompt**: A Ball

_**Title: Ghost of Christmas Past**_

**Featuring**: Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, Tessa, Jem and William.

* * *

"Now 1780, that was a good era for Christmas!"

The group collapsed in groans. Magnus had been re-living the glory days of Christmas ever since they had disappointed him with their lack of Christmas cheer – Alec especially was not into the holidays this year.

"We're shadow hunters Magnus. We have better things to do than party," Alec reminded him crossly. There had been an up rise in demon activity and the alliance between werewolves and vampires was far from perfect. Two youngster wolves had been found murdered in the alley last week and the pack was clamoring for justice.

All of this fell on their heads. Jace and Alec had barely slept the previous week. They were both edgy and feeling les and less yuletide cheer.

"Clearly I am just going to have to show you." Magnus tisked, shaking his head as he walked out of his living room.

Jace peeled a tired, exhausted eye open, "I'm terrified to ask what he means," he admitted to his parabati.

Alec stifled a yawn, "I'm sure he's getting a tube of glitter or trying for a dramatic exit. Don't worry about it."

"I'm extremely worried about it," Jace corrected, eyes glaring, "You said we would be safe to crash here with Isabelle cooking at the institute!"

"We are!" Alec stressed, rolling his eyes. His head lulled back and he barely had the strength to blink as Magnus came prancing back in. He was holding a worn edged book, a shockingly good-humored smile on his face.

"As I was saying," He smiled, flipping through the pages, "1780 could throw a staggering good party! Now where is that…ah, here it is."

"Magnus what the hell are you going on a-," the words shot from Alec's mouth as blue sparkles glinted and Magnus got this eerie look of childishness in his eyes. Suddenly the room spun out from his feet and he was being slammed back, air choked from his lungs. Jace made a strangled sound next to him and in a blink of an eye he was slammed into the hard surface of the floor.

Alec scowled, his head roared and pounded as he lifted himself up and glanced down. He looked horrified at the outfit he was in, yanking at the…pants? No. trousers. They were called trousers.

"Don't you look classic Alec."

Alec spun around, jaw dropped at Magnus. "Where. Are. We." He asked through clenched teeth.

"I believe 1780," he beamed, "though I could be off on a few years, time travel isn't an exact measure of science."

"A-A few y-years?" Alec seemed to shut down there, eyes going glazed.

Jace huffed as he pulled on the bow tie. "Are you insane?!" he snarled, "Take us back! Take us back now! By the angel Magnus! Clary and Isabelle will murder you!"

"Of course how rude of me not to invite the ladies."

"Wait a moment warlock!" Jace warned, but it was too late. Magnus snapped his fingers, blue dust glittered and suddenly Clary was slamming into the ground, huffing as she tried not to step on the long petticoat dress. Isabelle growled dangerously next to her. Simon hacked and coughed as he dragged himself out from the corridor. His hair was dripping wet.

"Someone just tried to douse me with holy water. Luckily it was just from the tap." He brushed a hand through his hair in a flightily move of irritation.

"I say Jem! It was a vampire!" a voice whispered loudly. To boys clamored through the doorway. They stopped, wide eyes on the group in front of them.

"See! See I told you! I told you, I did!" Will clapped his hands, smirking as he pointed rudely at Simon.

Alec's eyes darkened as he looked at Will. "I see." He snarled, his shoulders tightening as he ignored the confusion on Magnus's face.

"I'm not sure I do, dear," he added dryly.

"I don't want to have a Christmas party, so why not go back in time to your other boyfriend," he accused, storming out.

Will sputtered as Jem turned to him, "I believe he means you, William," a touch of amusement sneaks into his voice as he turns back to the lot. His silvery eyes are friendly and kind.

"Magnus, I must concede this is your doing."

Magnus smiled, "Charlotte always did throw a rather good ball."

"THAT'S WHY WE ARE HERE? FOR A FRICKIN BALL?" Isabelle snarled, teeth clenched. She looked around, furious and then finally turned to Magnus. Her eyes were like fire. "Take us back, you bastard!"

There was a bit of gasps all around as people popped their heads in, it looked like they truly were in the middle of their Christmas Shadow Hunter Ball.

A lovely woman with dove grey eyes and curls of mocha came through. Her hands were folded together as she looked towards Will and Jem, "What's all of the commotion? Jem?"

"It seems Magnus has invited some rather interesting guests," Jem explained, his teeth glinted in the smile as Will scowled next to him.

"For the record," Will mentioned, tone dark, "I'm too good looking for you."

Magnus didn't seem to take notice, instead he wandered off, calling back for Alexander to stop being childish and allow him to explain and enjoy the party.

Clary brushed her hands along the fine silk of the strange dress, "Sorry for the intrusion, Magnus didn't really give us a choice."

"Rotten bastard didn't give us any choice," Isabella cursed then, a foul language in the Nephilim that had women going white as a sheet.

Jace shook his head, "A wonder you are Isabelle."

"And why is that?" she regretted asking as he smirked.

"The way you manage to repel men in not only our century but this one as well – it's a feat I imagine not many women can claim."

"SHUT UP JACE!" she punched him hard in the arm, scowling.

Tessa cleared her throat as she made her way towards Jem and William, "Well, guests of Magnus I am sure are guests of Charlotte," it would of course, be deemed quite rude to show them the door. And Magnus had done so much for them already.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Tessa smiled kindly, "I am Tessa Grey and this is James Carstairs and William Herondale."

Someone snorted in the back, drawing some more glares.

Simon shrugged, "Sorry, its just…I thought there was something familiar about that cocky attitude. I always thought it was because you were a pain in the –,"

"SIMON!" Clary glared, "I'm Clary Fray. This is my bestfriend Simon Lewis. And this is Isabelle Lightwood and Jace…" she paused, not sure what to say.

Jace stepped forward, chest out and chin held high as he swept an arrogant glance over Will, "Jace Herondale. Guess I got all the good genes saved up for the family."

"I believe you may have met your match Will," Jem seemed good humored by this as he patted his friends arm, "Try to behave yourself," he suggested tartly as Tessa led him off for a dance.

"By the angel, this is what becomes of my family line? Do we marry into gargoyles in the next century?"

"Perhaps your mother was half gargoyle, I can see it in your eyes a bit."

"Speak of my mother again and by the angel I will honor her with your death!"

"Alright, your mother is a-," a hand clamped over Jace's mouth before he could continue. Clary glared as she grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"We're here. We're not going anywhere until Magnus is satisfied, you might as well dance with me," she demanded hotly.

Jace grinned, flashing a smirk behind him, "At least one Herondale knows how to show a woman a good time."

"Why are you goading your own relative?" Clary rolled her eyes as Jace brought his arm around her waist and brushed a crimson curl behind her ear. She blushed softly, tilting her head up at him.

Jace shrugged as his response, he didn't offer any other answer, but pressed his lips soundly against hers.

She made a murmur of protest, but quieted as he deepened the kiss while whisking her on the dance floor. She saw Tessa and Jem pass by, and thought they made quite a lovely picture. Simon was tripping over Isabelle's feet. She heard her yelp and threaten to bludgeon Simon if he didn't get it right. Will sulked in the corner, his eyes glinted as he caught Clary studying him. She quickly averted her eyes.

Alec walked back into the room, a scowl on his lips as Magnus stood by his side, whispering something into his ear. He finally relented and smiled.

"You are going to take us back at twelve….right?" he asked in a worried tone.

Magnus grinned, "Enjoy the ball Alec, don't worry about your pumpkin carriage ride home, I'll see to it."

"Pumpkin?" he frowned, not understanding the cultural reference.

Magnus shook his head and laughed, running his hand along his shadow hunters back, sending goose bumps down Alec's skin. Of course they couldn't dance as the others did, and it left Alec sour again.

From the background Alec saw a flash of velvet and a diamond glint on one ear. The buckles glittered and the ruffles gleamed. He was quite a spectacle, compared to the other men in the room. Alec raised an eyebrow and turned to Magnus, "Was there ever a time you didn't try to be the center of attention?"

Magnus glanced over to where he had been watching, and saw his past self vanish from sight. He grinned, "I've always been ahead of the time when it comes to fashion, you know."

He leaned in, lips barely brushing his neck, "Merry Christmas, Alec."

Alec felt an irritating blush come across his cheeks as he muttered something about going to get a cup of punch as Jace and Simon managed to spin Isabelle and Clary around without stepping on their feet.

And at midnight, true to his word with the final charm – Magnus spoke the words and undid his spell.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! please review and let me know how you like the crossover. I may attempt after i finish City of Forsaken Hearts to do a story based on similar context theme of characters of The Mortal Instruments being called back through time with Jem and William and Tessa. **


	10. Chapter 10: Ten Lords-A-Leaping

So with this prompt being 'ten lords a leaping' I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do – considering the prompt was 'the circle' but that's' not very christmasy or interesting to me to write about. So I decided to change it up a bit. So the boys are going to go shopping for their Christmas ladies. They haven't got a prayer at getting the right gift.

_**DAY 10: **_Ten Lords-a-Leaping

**Prompt**: Christmas Shopping

_**Title: The Gift of Giving Horrible, Really bad, Not Good at All, Very Sucky Gifts. **_

**Featuring**: Magnus, Alec, Jace, Simon and Jordan

* * *

"I don't see why I can't just put a bow on my head, squat under the tree and be the best Christmas gift Clary's ever received. Because I totally am," Jace complained loudly, causing several eyes to drift towards him as he rifled through some faded comics. He had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for. He plucked one out and with a grumble, glanced over for Simon's approval.

Simon shook his head, "Nope. She's read all of those."

"What hasn't she read," he muttered under his breath, tossing the comic over his shoulder as he walked down the row of mangas. They looked like picture books to him, so suffice to say he didn't understand why he had to actually buy Clary such a Mundie gift that was found in this store.

His attention obviously should have been enough of a Christmas gift. At least that's what Jace told himself as panic set in. Simon had warned him Clary loved Christmas. She went all out, stressed over getting the right gifts, totally threw herself into the yuletide cheer.

And he loved Clary. So that meant finding her the right gift. Even if it meant going through a mundane comic book store with a bunch of geeks.

"Maybe you should just get her a gift card," Alec suggested, hands stuck in his pockets as he walked around. His tone was thoughtful, as if it really was a good idea. Magnus shook his head from behind him.

His voice boomed with disappointment, "That's not personal Alexander! You have to give thought into a gift! It shows how much you care about the person – if your willing to give them exactly what they want for that _one magical day, _then their Christmas is complete."

"I don't care what you say Magnus, I'm not letting you give me a make over," he arched his eyebrow at his sparkly warlock boyfriend who had been dropping hints all week how the perfect gift would be the gift of allowing him to take Alec shopping for new clothes.

He didn't understand what was wrong with his sweater sets and shadow hunter clothes, and he certainly wasn't going to leave a fine trail of glitter in his wake like Magnus.

"Fine. I hope you enjoy ties for Christmas then," Magnus sounded in despair.

Alec shook his head as he brushed by Magnus, "In fact, I _love _ties," he emphasized, smirking as he passed through the aisles and went to hang by Jace, who was furiously running his hands through his blonde hair.

Jace finally slammed a comic back onto the shelf and turned on the smirking Simon, "What did you manage to get her then, blood sucker?" he asked with particular venom.

Simon smirked, "Newest volume she's been waiting for, had to get on a waiting list. I guess you could always buy her socks…."

Jace scowled, "Alright, better question," his scowl slowly turned into a smirk as he played devil's advocate, "What did you get for Isabelle?"

It was hard to see a vampire lose more color than he already had – they were particularly pasty and white. Simon however, seemed to become almost transparent as sweat broke out over his forehead.

"W-What? She can't be expecting…I mean we aren't even…why would she even want something…"

"Isabelle's taste is questionable, you really are dense vampire."

Alec shook his head, "You know Clary went out with him too – so that makes Clary's taste also questionable. Which I suppose makes sense."

Jace shifted, ignoring his parabati's teasing as he smirked at Simon, "Don't say I didn't warn you that Isabelle would stomp all over your heart."

"I'll just have Clary pick something out," he muttered under his breath.

"That's cheating," Alec argued, he would have gone farther but a sound of male laughter rippled briskly in the air. Jordan stepped out, eyes glinting.

"I told you Simon. I told you she'd expect a gift."

"Yeah well," Simon seemed to grasp for words, and ended up shrugging his shoulders, "What have you bought Maia?"

At this Jordan's face paled, "Well I – uh, I mean I'm working on that…still in the thinking stages."

"You may want to hurry that process," Magnus thundered from behind, he rolled his eyes at the hopeless lot of them, "It is after the twenty forth. In case you've all forgotten to check a calendar, that makes tomorrow Christmas day."

He watched, in a bit of amusement, as every single man surrounding him suddenly paled considerably. Alec looked about ready to drop to the floor.

"What on earth am I supposed to get you that you don't already have?" he moaned out loud.

Magnus grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

"Not that." His voice deadpanned.

"Magnus. I realize that we…we often use your services at a discounted rate."

Magnus scoffed at that, starring at Alec. "Discounted? You mean free, all because of you, Alexander."

"Right," Alec grew wary as he raised an eyebrow at his outburst, "And that went all fine and well for you. We could probably use your services again…non-warlock services."

"Alec," Magnus gasped, "Are you…are you asking what I believe you are asking?"

The boy remained sullen, and Jace and Simon and Jordan seemed to lack an appropriate answer as they all starred at Magnus's suddenly energetic and hopeful outburst. Slowly, Alec nodded.

"You finally want my fashion advice? How long I've waited for this day." He clapped his hands, and suddenly the room was spinning. They weren't in the comic store anymore, but a fashion department store.

None of the men could tell what store it was, they all starred with horrified eyes at the clothes.

"Now then. A nice cobalt for Clary I think. Isabelle will want the dramatic, cashmere or silk. You'll want a lovely pattern for Maia, perhaps something with a metallic glint to it," he grabbed armsful of clothes, throwing it into the boys arms who all looked equally petrified as the silk lined up in their caving grasps.

Magnus turned around, dark cat eyes glinted with pride, "Come now we only have an hour until the store closes. And somebody has to model."

There was a sudden outbreak of ruckus and noise. "I AM NOT WEARING GIRL CLOTHES," Jace snarled all around him, shoving the clothes into Simon's arms. Alec was pouting and Jordan just looked confused.

The warlock sighed deeply, "I was only making a joke…" nobody seemed to hear him though as Jace continued to be extra obnoxious, admiring his muscular chest and enlightening all of them on how his masculinity was too much for the girly clothes. They would burn right off his body.

"Oh for the love of Lilith," he muttered under his breath, cursing for his foolery at being trapped helping shadow hunters Christmas shop.

"Fine. Figure it out on your own," he snapped, blue sparkles glinting at his fingers as he suddenly vanished.

Of course nobody noticed his disappearance as Simon was being shoved into an ugly lavender sweater and Jordon was hopelessly trying to pick between two fairly similar patterns.

The next morning, Clary tried to keep her jaw locked as she shockingly took the present from Jace's arms. His eyes glinted heavily as he muttered how she had better love it, and wear it and consider it the best damn thing she owned. She didn't have the heart to tell him a ketchup colored sweater just didn't go well with her complexion and carrot top head, but wore it regardless throughout the day.

Isabelle tried not to choke out in horror as she picked out the fairly traumatic bubble gum pink t-shirt with a kitty head on it, as Simon tried to stutter out how the cat looked like Church and she had once mentioned her fondness for him and other felines. She too, wore it as a martyr might walk into his death.

Jordon scored quite well with Maia, who was shocked to receive anything at all and by some miracle, found the silk little top to be quite to her liking. She tossed her arms around him and covered his face with kisses, making him clearly the winner out of the lot.

And Alec…well…Alec spent a miserable day being forced into tight jeans and glittery tops, his face a mask of attempted enthusiasm as he gave Magnus the only true gift the warlock wanted – a makeover.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy! REVIEWS = LOVE 3 THANKS ALL! **


	11. Chapter 11: Eleven Pipers Piping

I actually really enjoyed writing this prompt of Maia and Jordan, I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did. Also I only have one more Christmas prompt to go and the 12 days of Christmas will be complete. At this time I am considering if I'll do a second collection of prompts like these – however I'd need to get suggestions or get a sense this is something readers would like. Otherwise I will continue to work on Forsaken Hearts, finish that up and move onto my next long-term project Clockwork Heart.

_**DAY 11: **_Eleven Pipers Piping

**Prompt**: A Maia/ Jordan or a Sophie/Gideon scene

_**Title: The Christmas Ring **_

**Featuring**: Maia and Jordan

* * *

"Maia, wait!"

The plea came out in a half growl, and Jordan felt the urge to smack his head against the wall. Why was he always messing things up when it came to Maia? He had meant to sound romantic, instead he came off as deranged.

Bloody fantastic.

"Don't!" Maia shoved against him, dark ringlets falling in her eyes as she shoved her hands against him. The snow felt wet and sloshy against her boots as she tried not to slip while shoving Jordan over. Anger radiated in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to incline-"

He should have known those were the wrong words to say. She slammed her fist back, with surprising force. Then again, Maia was a werewolf so it shouldn't have surprised him. He just often forgot she wasn't the human girl he had first met, that this Maia could handle herself. Her knuckles collided with his face and he slipped back, falling into a cushion of chilly grey snow.

Maia seemed pleased with herself for a moment, something glittered in her eyes as she stood there with her hands on her hips, "Don't you tell me Jordan what I'm going to do with the rest of my life and who I am going to spend it with. You have absolutely no right! If you think for one minute I'm going to agree to marry you because it's in your plans then your nuts!" her voice rose an octave, reaching that 'shrieking' range that only dogs could hear.

Luckily it was quiet and dead on the streets, so there weren't people around to witness the cherry resemblance of Jordan's face. He grimaced all through Maia's speech. See, Jordan had never asked a girl to marry him before – he had certainly never asked a girl like Maia.

He had expected it to flow easily, that she just assumed this was the natural progression of where they were headed because Maia wanted to retain her human life. And what was more human than getting married to a long-term boyfriend?

He realized, a moment too late in fact, that simply telling her, "I bought you an engagement ring," wasn't the way to go about it. He hadn't meant to imply she would fall into his plans and had no choice of her own. He had just been stumbling and terrified and had Simon's voice floating in the back of his head.

_Maybe you should get some of Eric's poetry dude, you might have a better chance of her saying yes than that lame speech you practiced in your room for over an hour._

He should have known Simon's voice would be the worst voice to have in the back of his head…ever.

Maia growled at him, her independence speech on woman's rights and choice continued while he shrank back into the snow. Little puffs of frozen air wisped past her lips. He knew he was a dead man.

"I-I had a speech," he blurted out, eyes shining with apology and regret, "Simon said it was stupid."

That set her off on a whole new angle, "OH! SIMON SAID IT WAS STUPID DID HE? AND I SUPPOSE IF SIMON WALKED OFF A CLIFF…," her rant continued.

Jordan decided it was best if he didn't mention that if Simon walked off a cliff he would probably live. He waited until she finished, his body frozen in the snow.

"I'm sorry Maia, please let me start over! I swear I can do this right, do it the way you deserve."

For a moment he looked like the boy Maia had just met, slightly clumsy, not too sure of himself, absolutely adorable head over heels in love with her and giving her that safe feeling she hadn't ever felt around a boy since her brother. Maia wet her chapped lips and slowly nodded her head, "Five minutes and then you're spending Christmas Eve alone," she warned.

"I know what it's like to live without you, it's like living without the sun or the stars to guide me. I can't breathe, I can't sleep, because when I breath I want to breath for you and when I sleep I only want my dreams to find you. I want to spend the rest of my life, breathing and dreaming about you, with you, for you. Please Maia, I know I've messed up and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, please accept this ring and be my wife, and my partner – my very equal partner who can easily beat me up," he tactfully added at the end, which was a improvise from his first draft.

Maia considered for a moment, her eyes were a little glossy and she was biting her lips as her arms tightened around her waist, "Can I see it?" she finally asked, staring at him in a peculiar manner.

Jordan's thoughts froze, "S-See…what?"

"The ring, idiot," she mumbled under her breath, teeth chattering as she waited impatiently, tapping her foot against the salt tarnished cement sidewalk.

"Oh, right." Jordan nodded feverishly and yanked the small black box out from his pocket, he passed it to her as his breath curled out in small terrified wisps. He really had never considered her saying no…until she shoved him in a snow bank that was.

Maia examined the box carefully, she flipped the lid open and gasped – which Jordan hoped was a positive response. Color bloomed in her cheeks as she gingerly touched the bright and bold diamond. It glittered and dazzled, in every way a diamond should to a woman who fell in love with it.

And in that moment Maia knew, it could have been the ugliest diamond ring, but because it was Jordan's diamond ring she would have resigned herself to love it eternally.

Her absence of words made Jordan whimper in fear, his gut twisted in anxious knots. "I can return it, I can find one more suited to you…"

"You're not returning my ring," she snapped, suddenly possessive as she hugged the velvet box close to her, eyes wide as she starred at him, "You gave it to me. Its mine."

"I-Yes?" he stuttered for a moment, "Is that a yes then?"

Her eyes swept over him, and slowly she smiled, "If you put this ring on my finger it will be."

Jordan quickly pushed against the snow, quickly jumping up to his feet. He grinned foolishly, his heart giddy as he strolled over and flipped the box into his hands. He pulled the diamond ring from its holder, the silver band glittered brightly as he looked to Maia, who already had her hand out.

"I love you, so much," he paused, and then slid the ring onto her finger.

Maia curled her fingers tight, the ring glittered and caught the pleased reflection of her eye, "Jordan – its, beautiful. It's so beautiful…" she looked up at him, lost for words, "You're beautiful," she murmured, and closed the gap between their lips. She kissed him softly, warm reaching her curling toes as Jordan put his hands on her arms, and then wrapped himself around her.

The couple stood out, against the shadows of the cold winter night under the gleaming headlamp of the street pole. As snow fell gently down around them, the Christmas engagement ring glittered, most splendidly, in the frosty night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review 3 **


	12. Chapter 12: Twelve Drummers Drumming

Here it is! This is the very last day and so the twelve days of Christmas are officially completed! I wont' be adding any more prompts to this just because the theme really is twelve days of Christmas. I may consider one shots or short five – six chapter type stories if I receive any requests for something in particular, or for one of these stories to perhaps continue a little longer. Thank you everyone for your follows and reviews! It's really made the process a lot of fun! If you enjoyed my writing make sure to check out Forsaken Hearts, I promise you won't be disappointed. Otherwise follow me to receive anything new in the Shadow Hunter universe!

_**DAY 12: **_Twelve Drummers Drumming

**Prompt**: An Institute of your choice

_**Title: The Christmas Gathering **_

**Featuring**: Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec

* * *

"A little to the left Jace," Clary instructed as she watched him try to pick the perfect location for the golden star on top of the tree. She ignored the look of annoyance sparking in his eyes as he grumbled and muttered something under his breath. This caused Clary to raise her eyebrows in reproach, arms crossed over her chest.

"What was that?" she asked, her tone sharp.

Jace grumbled under his breath, "I said we already had the tree set up in the library I don't see why we have to move it into the Sanctuary!"

"Because of Simon, you idiot!" Isabelle rolled her eyes as she walked in, carrying a tray of sugar decorated cookies. Her smile turned sweet as she held them out, "I made cookies who wants one?"

Jace grunted something under his breath as he tilted the star and jumped down from the ladder, landing as lithe and graceful as a cat. "Nobody." He shot back at Isabelle.

Isabelle made a face as she held out the tray, her eyes hard and glinting on all of them, "I followed the recipe exactly, they're good I swear!"

On further inspection of the cookies, Alec noticed each one held a faintly discolored green aspect that had his stomach twisting and churning at the horror of something inedible being processed through him. "Erm…Isabelle maybe we should skip holiday cookies this year."

Isabelle snarled, plucking a cookie from the tray as she advanced on Jace. His golden eyes dampened as he noticed her prowling at him.

"Isabelle what…"

Suddenly she smashed the cookie into his mouth, crumbs sprayed in his teeth as Jace choked out of shock. The most disgusting salty and raw taste had him wanting to puke. He spit the cookie mixture out, glaring hard at Isabelle. "When the world mourns my death because of your cooking I hope you are prepared for the mob."

Isabelle glared, "I don't know anyone who will mourn your death Jace Lightwood!" she snapped and walked off with her cookie tray of death.

Jace eyed Clary for some pity, but she just shook her head and told him he obviously deserved it while she started to distribute the presents under the newly lit tree. All of the lights held a bit of a blue sparkle to them. Magnus had refused to do it the mundane way and had strung them up by magic.

It did give the tree something a little…extra.

"Magnus what the hell is that?" Alec sputtered out, startled by Magnus in his bright red skin tight jeans, and the silvery mesh top with its see through fabric. He had on heeled boots to his ankles, and little silver bells jingled from his throat and wrists whenever he walked. His hair was spiked with red and gold gel.

"What? I'm in the Christmas mood," he defended, holding out his arms, "In true style, might I add. Alec perhaps if you just let me alter a few things…"

"No." Alec growled, his sapphire eyes miserable at the thought, "My green sweater is all the festive I need to be."

"I think your being short sighted on this," Magnus sighed, but let it drop.

Isabelle snorted, "Not even a Christmas miracle could give Alec style."

Jace patted his parabati on the shoulder, "Alec doesn't need style. He is a shadow hunter which automatically makes him attractive. Not as attractive as me, but that is my cross to carry."

Alec's face reddened as he shoved out of Jace's grasp, "I'm going to remember this when a greater demon is chewing on all of your heads and you need me to rescue you," he warned them.

"Hey! It's Christmas Eve!" Clary snapped at all of them her eyes radiated with a tampered rage, "No picking on Alec. No talk of greater demons. Jace string the damn lights. Isabelle put your poisonous cookies away and get real food. Magnus put up the stockings and Simon –," she relented her hostility, turning to Simon.

Simon bulked, "Remember who brought the presents, and remembered the eggnog, and did everything he was supposed to do on his list and who's your very best friend ever."

Clary's rage cooled, "You're not in trouble. Jace is."

"Why am I always in trouble?" this didn't seem fair, at all. In fact he was pretty sure if anyone was always in trouble it was Simon, turning into a rat and then becoming a vampire and then kidnapped by Valentine and then held hostage with the clave.

Yes, obviously it was always Simon in trouble and Jace to the rescue.

"I'm still mad at you," Clary warned him, whipping her red curls behind her back as she walked by him. All of the eyes in the room remained wide eyed at the announcement.

Clary rarely could hold anything against Jace – they all figured that's what happened when you were head over heels in love with someone. You ignored the most annoying traits – like his over confidence, his conceitedness, his arrogance and his inability to accept anything as his fault.

Not to mention Jace lived to provoke and irritate.

All of this Clary never batted an eyelash, or simply gave him a disapproving glare. And now on Christmas Eve she picked to take a stand and ignore the way his gold eyes melted at her.

"It wasn't my fault!' Jace exclaimed, for the nineteenth time since he had gotten himself into trouble.

Clary turned on her withering expression and Jace swore he hadn't seen something so terrifying since he fought that greater demon last week with snakes compiled in her hair and eyes that turned a man to stone – she was where the legend of medusa came from.

Except Medusa was easier to kill.

"What did he do?" Simon looked towards Clary, and felt his chest constrict with anger against Jace.

Clary turned her blazing eyes away from Jace and shrugged, "I'll tell you later," she mouthed off to him and walked away, heading for the kitchen.

Jace followed behind her, a scowl fixed on his face. He slammed the door closed as soon as was in the kitchen. "Clary c'mon, you can't stay mad at this face forever. By the way…what are you mad at again?"

Clary turned and raised an eyebrow at him, in a perfect little imitation of him she retorted, "I'm too good looking for anyone, really."

It took Jace a long time to figure out what reference she was making, perhaps too long.

Then it all came clashing together. He remembered the pretty faerie with her devilish smirk and impish eyes leaning against the table at Taki's. "You are handsome, far too good looking for the Mundie there,"

"_Clary's not a Mundie actually –but your right I am too good looking for anyone, really."_

"It was a joke!"

"A VERY BAD ONE." Clary huffed, glaring at him as she moved towards the stove and turned off whatever was bubbling in the iron cast pot. It was purple looking and gooey, another Isabelle attempt to cook. She turned around and found Jace standing right there. His eyes gleamed as he looked up.

Clary followed his eyesight to mistletoe dangling between them.

"I'm not in the mood. I'm sure this comes to a shock for you as no girl has ever turned you down," her eyes leveled to his as she put her hands against his chest.

He actually couldn't recall any girl ever turning him down, not that he would have thought it mattered. The fact that it was Clary…that made it matter. "I'm sorry," his breath washed over her face as he leaned into kiss her cheek and then her other cheek.

"Jace…" Clary gritted her teeth, trying to stay mad.

"Its Christmas Eve, don't you want your gift?" his eyes shinned hopeful as she jerked her chin up and starred at him. He smiled slowly, and looked every picture of a fallen angel, "I'll only give it to you if you forgive me."

Curiosity killed the cat, or rather dampened Clary's anger as she swallowed thickly and nodded, "Fine. You're forgiven."

His thumb trailed down her cheek as he beamed, leaned in and kissed her strongly. When he pulled away Clary rolled her eyes.

"That's my gift?" she asked, "You know I actually put quite a bit of thought into your gift."

Jace rolled his eyes, "That's not your gift, I just wanted to kiss you." he ran his hands down her arms, and settled on her wrist. His eyes gleamed and he slipped his hand into his pocket, and drew out a small little box.

For a moment Clary's breath hitched. All she could remember was Maia gushing to her at Jordan and Simon's how she was engaged and how happy she was. But Maia was older, and Clary was only sixteen. She couldn't get engaged.

Jace seemed to notice her distraction. He raised an eyebrow at her as he popped open the lid.

A small silver chain rested on a bed of velvet. A pretty white angel was pressed against the cloth, her small delicate hands folded. Her hair was tinged brass, and her wings folded out in a tangle of silver metal. "It looks like you," he pointed out, with the coppery hair running fine in a mermaid tangle.

Clary's first reaction was the desire to draw it; she lifted it gingerly with her fingers and glanced to Jace, "Its…beautiful Jace. Thank you," she undid the clasp and then looked over at him.

He seemed to understand her thoughts and quickly slid the necklace out of her hands and wrapped it around her throat, clasping it for her. The angel fell right above her ticking heart. Her fingers came up to brush it, a slow smile forming on her lips.

"Do I get my gift now?" he grinned boyishly as he waited for her to come back down to earth. "Oh Clary," he reminded her, tapping her shoulder.

Clary's hand flickered away from the angel and she nodded, "Sure its right upstairs."

"I like where this is heading."

"In my sketchbook," she added, tossing him a glare.

Jace grinned, "I already love it, but lets take a detour at the bed," he grabbed her around the waist and enjoyed the vibrations of her giggles as he carried her upstairs.

* * *

**Again thank you all for your reviews and suggestions! Its been a blast! My message box is ALWAYS open for one shot prompts or mini-series suggestions! **


End file.
